This invention relates to tree surrounds which are intended to be placed around trees for various purposes such as to contain leaves or other moisture retaining material and to prevent the growth of weeds or to prevent damage to the tree trunk by normal traffic used for gardening purposes.
Further cutting of weeds around the tree may be effected by power mowers which will ride over the periphery of the surround for that purpose.
In this particular instance also however, it is intended that the surround hereof shall provide a receptacle in a sense for chopped wood or similar bark or other useful material which will prevent the growth of weeds and at the same time hold moisture for use by the tree in its growth.
It is a further contemplation of this invention that certain scrap materials which are very readily available in our society shall provide a useful function instead of merely taking up space in a dump some place and being difficult to dispose of because of their composition.
In this connection, it is notable that the invention hereof contemplates the use of old tire casings or of course they could be new tire casings if the tires themselves are no longer useful, but in any event old tire casings are contemplated to be used since they would normally be thrown away. By use of such casings according to the practice of this invention the same will serve a definitely useful purpose and not in any event therefore be occupying dump space which might be useful for disposing of other materials.